


The End of Hannah Montana

by TkeleChoG (FanFicDotNetTransfers)



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicDotNetTransfers/pseuds/TkeleChoG
Summary: A crack fic of the highest degree.
Relationships: Miley Stewart | Hannah Montana/Blue Jeans (Hannah Montana), Miley Stewart | Hannah Montana/Rico Suave, Miley Stewart | Hannah Montana/Robby Ray Stewart
Kudos: 1





	The End of Hannah Montana

**Author's Note:**

> Original story at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7775650/1/The-End-of-Hannah-Montana

One morning, Miley woke up from a bad dream. She dreamt she was married to Roxy. Anyway, when Miley got out of bed, she stepped in Blue Jeans's piss and shit.

"GODDAMMIT!" Miley screamed in her stupid hillbilly voice. Miley walked into her bathroom and noticed she had a zit the size of Mount Everest.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Miley screamed. Miley tried to pop the zit and when she did, it started bleeding a lot. There was nothing in Miley's bathroom for her to wipe the blood off with so she ended up having blood ooze all over her face.

Miley walked downstairs and tried to find something for breakfast. There was nothing for Miley to eat because her father didn't love her enough to feed her. Miley was too demented to fix breakfast for herself so she went back upstairs and ate Blue Jeans's piss and shit.

After Miley's so-called "breakfast", she went on the phone and talked to her bitchy and spastic friend, Lilly. "Yo, what the haps, Lilly?" Miley said. "Yo, Miley, what's up, dawg? You should totally check out the newest episode of iCarly! It's totally freaky freaky fresh, word!" Lilly said. "Word up, yo!" Miley said.

So, Miley hung up the phone and went on the iCarly website to look at the new episode of iCarly. Carly Shay and her weirdo friends were drunk and naked and were having an orgy. They were also listening to heavy metal music, making out with each other, and sucking each other's reproductive organs. Miley was really fascinated and wanted to do something like that.

Miley spent the next six hours looking at pornographic sites and then, viruses eventually killed her computer. "WHAT THE HELL? I NEED MORE PORN!" Miley screamed. Miley got back on the phone and called Rico because she thought he'd make a good sex toy.

"Hey, Rico, come over and I'll play a game with you," Miley said. "Okay," Rico said. So, Rico came over to Miley's house. "What game are we gonna play, Miley?" Rico asked. "It's called sex," Miley said. "Yowza, dude!" Rico said.

Rico laid on the ground. Miley. who now had a boner, put her vagina into Rico's penis. A wave of pleasure swept over Miley as she pumped in and out. She screamed in pleasure as she fucked Rico. Miley then pulled out her vagina and started to eat Rico out. She licked the walls of the inside of his penis and it tasted a lot better then she thought it would.

Then Miley flipped Rico over and shoved her vagina into his ass and started to have anal sex with him. Then, she pulled out and flipped him over again and shoved her vagina into his wet dick. "This is fun, Miley," Rico said. "Shut up, Rico," Miley said.

Miley kept on humping Rico hard and harder as the pleasure got more intense. Then, Miley came inside Rico very hard. After that, Miley got a knife and some rope. She tied up Rico, who was naked and had cum dripping from his dick so he couldn't move. Then, Miley shitted all over Rico's body.

After that, Miley started to lick up her own shit off Rico's body. Once she had eaten her shit, Miley told Rico to open his mouth wide open so she could puke all over his face. The brown, chunky puke went inside Rico's mouth and some dripped down Rico's face and onto his body. Then, Rico puked all over himself.

After that, Miley ate Rico's puke and puked all over Rico's body again. Then, Miley took a massive yellow and hot piss on Rico's head. After that, Miley got out a knife and Rico started to scream.

"MILEY, I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE PLAYING A GAME!" Rico cried. "I SAID SHUT UP, RICO!" Miley screamed. Miley slashed Rico's neck open. Blood spurted out and ran down onto Rico's body like a river. Rico made some gargling noises and puked up blood. Then, Rico died from extreme blood loss.

Rico's lifeless body was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and was covered with dry piss, shit and brown puke with shit inside it. Miley laughed evilly at her sadistic deed. Then, she put her pussy into Rico's asshole and started to fuck his dead body. Miley then came into Rico's lifeless asshole. Then, Miley looked at the wound he had inflicted on Rico's neck. She then took a piece of flesh out and ate it.

"Mmmm, this tastes just like chicken!" Miley said in a retarded way. Miley cut Rico's stomach up and saw his intestines and guts. Miley then ripped out Rico's intestines and chopped it up with the knife and ate it. Then, Miley slashed open Rico's butt cheeks and ate all the flesh inside them. After that, Miley went downstairs naked and covered in blood and left Rico's body to rot.

Miley went into Blue Jeans's shed and kicked him. "FUCK YOU, BLUE JEANS, YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG OF A HORSE! THIS IS FOR MAKING ME STEP IN AND EAT YOUR PISS AND SHIT!" Miley screamed at her stupid horse. Blue Jeans got mad at Miley for kicking him so he went over to Miley and showed her his groin.

Blue Jeans stripped Miley of her clothes until her pussy was fully shown. Blue Jeans threw Miley onto the ground face-first and put his testicles in her butt, thus humping Miley's butt and having butt sex with her. After that, Blue Jeans flipped Miley over and kissed her on the lips.

Then, Blue Jeans deep-throated Miley with his penis, which was so long that it went all the way down Miley's mouth and came out through her ass. When the horses's dick inched close to Miley's pussy and finally penetrated it, blood spurted out from Miley's asshole. Blue Jeans pushed his cock back and forth into Miley's pussy. After 6 hours, Blue Jeans finally pulled his cock out of Miley's body and left her on the ground with her ass bleeding and stretched.

Blue Jeans ran off after raping the crap out of Miley. Then, a bloodcurdling scream came from inside the house. "MILEY CRAPPING STEWART, GET YO FUCKING ASS IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE BEFORE I WHIP YOU, GODDAMMIT!" Robbie Ray shouted from inside the house. Miley went inside the house.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO RICO?" Robbie Ray cried. "FUCK OFF, DADDY! THE WORLD'S BETTER OFF WITHOUT THAT BASTARD ANYWAY!" Miley shouted. "THAT'S IT, MILEY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE CUNT! I'M GONNA DO TO YOU WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" Robbie Ray shouted.

Robbie Ray pinned Miley to the ground and tied her up so she couldn't move. Then, Robbie Ray got out his cooking knife and slowly started to cut off Miley's vagina. Miley screamed and cried in excruciating pain. Robbie Ray had cut off Miley's vagina and now, a stub of flesh with blood flowing out was all that remained of Miley's pussy.

Robbie Ray shoved Miley's pussy into her mouth. Then, he punched her in the face which knocked out all of her teeth and made her mouth bleed badly. Robbie Ray got up and stomped on Miley's face which knocked her out and made more blood flow out. After that, Robbie Ray got a knife and stabbed Miley in the heart.

Blood spurted up from the stab wound and Miley made weird wheezing noises and then, her body stopped moving so Miley was at least dead. Robbie Ray dragged Miley's bloody body into the kitchen and got out his wood cutting axe. Then, Robbie Ray cut off Miley's arms, legs and head.

After that, he got out all the flesh and put it in a big pan. Robbie Ray cooked Miley's flesh and ate it. Then, he dumped the rest of Miley's body and Rico's dead corpse in a lake and no one ever found them. Miley and Rico spent the rest of eternity in the deep, dark depths of hell and everyone forgot they existed.

And that was the end of Hannah Montana.


End file.
